


Ice cream

by adnarim97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Acctually just an Murasakibara/Kagami fic. No other GOM members involved, Fluff, M/M, fail fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Murasakibara is going to buy ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream

I opened the freezer and took out a smaller box with strawberry ice cream, and put it in the small shopping cart. Immediately after I did that a loud complaint was heard from the giant next to me.  
"Eeeh? Strawberry? But I want chocolate ice cream" The bigger boy turned his face into a grimace. His childish features showed the most when he didn't get what he wanted. I sighed deeply and looked up at him, locking gaze with the sulking purple haired guy.  
"Come on can't we take strawberry this time? We took the flavor you wanted last time."  
"... But I want chocolate ice cream today" He stubbornly said and turned his head away. I stood in silence and looked at him, debating with myself. If I continued I might have a chance to win and we buy the strawberry ice cream instead. And I had been in the mood for it for a couple of days now... But then again it was only ice cream, and it would be other times we could get the flavor I wanted. This wasn't something worth fighting about really. I opened my mouth and was just about to surrender when Murasakibara beat me to it.  
"Okay we can buy strawberry this time" He said looking back at my suprised face "But only because Kagami is so cute" He half-sang and placed a light kiss on my forehead, causing me to blush. He always seemed to do these type of things in situations like this. I'm always caught off guard. A wide smile spread on his face and he looked so satisfied about this whole thing, making me wonder if he really cared about the damn ice cream flavor at all.  
"Aw" He said his mouth turning downwards "please don't look so angry" in a swift motion he had caught me in one of his big hugs, pressing my face against his big chest. "Even though I like all Kagami's faces his smiling face is his best" He petted my hair calmly "along with his blushing" I buried my face even deeper into his light green shirt. This guy was unbelievable. Saying embarrassing things all the time, he didn't care where they were or who were watching or listening. 

After a few moments he let go off me and I took the chance to grab on to his shoulder and drag him down to my level as best as I could and give him a kiss on the mouth. When we parted he had a happy grin on his face again and I couldn't help but also smile back at him.  
"Thank you, Murasakibara" 

The ice cream we bought melted before we got back home but none of us minded. Instead we cuddled up in the couch, watching a movie togheter.

...  
Remember kids, when in doubt write fluff!  
This idea i took from an 'imagineyourotp' post. I've been feeling down lately, it's 1 am soon so I wrote this. And I think it helped a little with my mood, I feel fluffier inside. I hope someone can enjoy this story of mine~


End file.
